


"Is The Party Over?"

by gothicTARDIS (Vampbi)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, first fic so go easy on me, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampbi/pseuds/gothicTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute Radio Boyfriends soulmate AU in the canon verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is The Party Over?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fic that I've published so I'm not really sure what I'm doing but I hope you guys like it!

Eugene

(Age 16)  
"Is the party over?" Why oh why did that have to be the sentence tattooed on Eugene's arm? Why couldn't it have been something that didn't make him suspect that his soulmate was a drunk party animal? Eugene sighed knowing that there was no changing this. Accepting his fate he started wandering down the stairs to grab some breakfast before school.

"You get your soulwords?"  
Drat. He'd almost made it out of the house.  
"Yeah mom." He'd called back as his mother made her way over.  
"....and?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling a little "is it embarrassing?"  
"Slightly." Eugene grinned "they say 'is the party over?' See." He held out his left arm to prove it.  
"Ha! Since you go to so many parties they should be easy to find."  
"I go to tons of parties. Sneak out and everything." He joked.  
"Ah, you're going to be late. Sorry." His mom said, noticing the clock.  
"Thanks for that." He was still smiling.

(Age 19)  
Despite the soulwords Eugene never went to many parties. He did however gain an internship at a pretty good food magazine. One of his friends had decided to throw a party for him, and that was why he was currently laughing at her and her friend singing an extremely drunken off-key version of 'Carry On My Wayward Son'.  
Other then that not much happened at the party. Someone threw up on the mic though, so that was a bit of an adventure. But he didn't gain a soulmate.

(Age 21)  
Sitting on a couch while marathoning Zombie movies with his group of friends (Billy, Charlie, Zane, Rose and Jill) Eugene questioned if he'd meet his soulmate soon. Most of his friends had. Billy with Penny, Charlie and Dorothy, Zane and Dani, Rose and Kara. It was only Jill and himself without soulmates so far. They all seemed extremely happy with their soulmates so Eugene was getting a little impatient. He could wait a little longer though.

(Age 24)  
He hoped it was some sort of sick joke. It had to be a joke! The TV in his hotel room was announcing the zombie apocalypse. An actual zombie apocalypse. He just stared at the scenes of terror that helicopter cameras had managed to catch for a while before his brain finally caught up to him. He grabbed as much as he could fit into a backpack and ran to his rental car. He jumped in and sped off, hoping to head to the farm in Nottingham that his friend owned. He could stay there until the whole zombie thing worked itself out. Then he could get home to his family and friends. He hopped they were ok.

About an hour into the drive he saw them. Real zombies. 

So, not a joke then he thought. He kept driving.

It was a field somewhere in Hampshire when his car ran out of gas. Grabbing his backpack and an iron bar he'd found under his seat, he started walking.

After a little while he stumbled across some zombies that looked like they came straight from a rave. They hadn't spotted him yet so he began backing up slowly and carefully. He stepped on a branch. He barely had time to think well that's cliche before he took off as fast as he could in the other direction.  
The zombies were just out of sight when he tripped over something. He quickly stood up. He'd tripped over a person. He figured that the guy he'd tripped over was probably a zombie so he raised his iron bar and prepared to smash the assumed zombies head in when he looked up and said  
"Is the party over?"  
So the guy wasn't a zombie. Eugene lowered his crowbar and then it hit him.  
Is the party over  
Smelly rave dude was his soulmate. Eugene remembered the zombies that were still somewhere behind him. He reached out his hand to his soulmate and said the first thing that came into his head.  
"Come with me if you want to live."

 

Jack  
(Age 16)  
Apparently Jacks soulmate was a cheesy douche. "'Come with me if you want to live'? Who even says that?" He muttered to himself.  
Just then his sister, Jill, screamed "Get your lazy arse out of bed Jack!"  
He groaned and walked out to the kitchen as slowly as humanly possible.

"Took you long enough. Mom and dad are out. They'll be back for your birthday supper though. Speaking of, what're your soulwords?" Jill had already made pancakes.  
"'You're the handsomest person to ever exist.'" Jack smirked.  
"Be serious, Jack." Jill wasn't putting up with this today.  
"Ok fine. They say 'come with me if you want to live.'"  
"Jack-"  
"For once I'm not joking. Apparently my soulmate likes Terminator."

 

(Age 18)  
Jack wandered into his and his sisters shared apartment and crashed on the couch.  
"What do you think a hybrid of one of those grey things from Homestuck and a guitar would look like?" He asked.  
"What're you high off of?" Jill asked without even looking up from her book.  
"Nothing. But what do you thi-"  
Jill cut him off with a sigh. "You need to get a job, Jack."  
Jack paused "yeah, I guess you're right. Where should I try and work?"  
"I don't know, Jack but you need one since I can't pay rent alone."  
"I could do stand up comedy."  
"That doesn't pay well."  
"DJ?"  
"What?"  
"Voice acting!"  
"Ja-"  
"X-box testing!"  
"Jack-"  
"Food critique!"  
"You just want to eat."  
"I'll start a zombie apocalypse and train the zombies!"  
"What?!"  
"I'll make a game that causes an apocalypse!"  
"Jack what-"  
"I'll free lucifer from hell and start the apocalypse!"  
"That's the plot of season 4 and 5 of-"  
"I'll anger an alien race thus causing the apocalypse!"  
"Hopefully you'll find something to do with your life without any sort of apocalypse."  
"I'll-"  
"Jack, shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache."

 

(Age 20)  
Jack wished his shift would hurry up and end. He wanted to make it to the showing of Terminator that the cinema near the store he worked at. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was a bit of a romantic and he was really hoping to meet his soulmate.

When he got to the cinema he tried talking to as many people as he could but no one had said the words. Or if they did it wasn't until halfway through their conversation. Jack didn't want to give up hope but it didn't seem like he was going to have much luck today.  
Still, the movie was good. 

(Age 23)  
Jack was laughing. He couldn't remember what was so funny though.... It didn't matter. He could feel the music in his bones, the drugs in his blood and the alcohol in his brain. He grinned as he waved his glowstick above his head in time to the music. He joined several others in shouting some lyrics of the song playing. He didn't actually know the lyrics but he didn't care. After a while he began to get tired. He stumbled off into the woods to find a good place to lay down for a minute........

He felt something hit him. He blinked open his eyes. The light was far to bright to be aloud. He looked up and the person that had tripped over him. He was holding some sort of poll over his head. Jack could still heard the music blaring from the giant speakers.  
"Is the party over?" Jack asked.  
The guy lowered his poll and a look of realization crossed his face. He held out his hand and said  
"Come with me if you want to live."

**Author's Note:**

> If they're OOC please tell me. I'm aware of how horrible the title is btw. If you guys want to check out my tumblr I'm vampbi  
> self promo ftw


End file.
